Baby mystery
by pinkknt
Summary: UDES TO BE NAMED, DAY OF ARE TEENSYumi is being blacked maled. But by who and for what. filed with cliff hangers. Romance be it by foces or be it by will. Rate T for none discribed sexual scen's and mild ghastly language.
1. A close call

Alright this is a story I wrote a long time ago( I'm putting it up chapter by chapter so I can change something's ), when I was so obsessed with Code Lyoko I would marry the show, Just kidding. But I was in love with it, a lot giggles. I still like the show, to like uh death, but I'm waiting for the next session, oh and I don't have cable right now so uh ya I cant watch it, well the DVD but uh ya you get it. Anyways I don't own CL but I do own this plot and I'm hoping you'll like it.

P.S. They defeated and found the antivirus for Aelita.

"Get up, and hurry" A soft voice demanded. A sleeping Yumi rose, making sure she was not undress form last nights wild festivity. Seeing she was she asked the boy, next to her bedroom door to toss her, her black robe? He tossed it to her lightly, and then watched as she slipped the robe over her succulent curves. "What are you doing?" Yumi asked the young-mystery man. "Your parents are home and…" He was cut off from foot steps coming down the hall. "Yumi are you awake?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked, knocking at the door. Not knowing what to do, she didn't answer. Hoping her mom would walk away and keep her nose out of her business. A shadow under the door was still seen till, it slowly moved out of sit. Wiping sweat from her face, Yumi looked at the boy.

"You better leave out the window, before she comes back." Yumi suggested. The boy didn't say anything but moved in the moonlight, shinny from the window. He also didn't have too much clothing on but managed to though on some jeans, before waking Yumi from her slumber. His sweat covered chest glittered in the moons light. "See you tomorrow, and remember not a word to any one, especially that dim witted boy Ulrich." the young man said and climbed out Yumi's window, before she could stand up on Ulrich's behalf. Tiers filled Yumi's eyes, wounding how it came to this. After all she was only 17.


	2. A Monday in H E double hock sticks

**Here's chapter 2, I hope you like it. And just to say I don't know if I'm going to keep this story's name. So if you have any idea's I'd love to hear them. Oh and in later chapter Yumi doesn't real dress like she would okay. Well R&R. **

It was Monday morning and, Yumi was looking better then ever. Well all expected one tiny thing. There on Yumi's greatly formed hip, an insignificant loser was wrapped around it. Giving an ungrateful look, Ulrich walked over to Yumi and that No-good-nobody….. Ulrich was interrupted by Odd. "Hey Ulrich, over here!"

Ulrich turned his attention over to his three friends sitting over on a rusting bench. Walking over to them, Ulrich asked what Yumi was doing with that scum hanging all over her. "Don't know" Jeremie said reaching for his girl friends hand, and holding it dearly. "Oh did we mention, that were going out." A happy Aelita said looking at the two boy's faces, after Jeremie reached for Aelitas hand.

"Well about time you guys were." Odd yelled. Slapping Jeremie's back and whispering "good job man" in his ear. Jeremie smiled and put his arm around Aelita, making her fell a bit on the peculiar side, put soon rested her head on Jeremie's shoulder.

_Oh, no Yumi's walking this way_ Ulrich thought.

"Hello, Ulrich" She said.

"Luckily that no-good-upstart went to class before I could clobber him" Ulrich said to himself. "Ulrich" Yumi repeated. Ulrich just turned and walk to his class, as the bell rang.

Classes felt long and depressing for Ulrich, so after class he walked up to his room. "Yumi!" Ulrich yelled, and ran to is bed! There on Ulrich's bed was a bare Yumi, with burses all over her body. Ulrich reached for his cell phone and called the hospital, and then all his friends making sure Odd told the principal before he came to Yumi's room. Ulrich walk over to his bed and covered Yumi so, no one would see her succulent body. A couple seconds later ever one called and some other misplaced people were in Ulrich's room. Luckily Mr. Delmas shut the door and only let Ulrich and his friends stay in the room for explaining. "What in, GODS name happened?" Mr. Delmas yelled? "I don't know." Ulrich started, "I just came up to my room after class and saw Yumi laying here covered with burses" Ulrich finished by pointing out some burses on Yumi's face. Mr. Delmas looked around the cluttered room and saw Yumi's cloth's in a corner. Yumi's eyes gradually opened. "Ulrich…" she said, before getting to week. Everyone looked just at her, but Ulrich ran to her side. "Yes, Yumi I'm here" Ulrich said with tiers falling down his checks. She said three words before going unconscious, and the words were "I love you".


	3. The tarible thing that happened

**Please R&R on this chapter, and I hope you love it :D**

"Uh, what, were I'm I?" Yumi asked the nurse that was walking into the room with a fresh sheet, for the bed. "Oh my stares, doctor she awake" The nurse yelled down the hall. A heavy man walked into the room, looking down at Yumi. "We thought we lost you for a sec there". The doctor said. "Where, I'm I"? Yumi questioned.

"At the hospital." A young man said walking though the door. Yumi knew exactly who this young man was. "Ulrich." She said trying to smile, but her burses face maid it impossible.

"Shhhhh, rest now" Ulrich said sitting in one of the black leather chairs by Yumi's bed. "Ulrich, I'm so sorry, sorry, and sorry even more" Yumi apologize, not listing to what Ulrich said. Ulrich laded is hand on his chin and asked "Who did this to you"?

Yumi knew who, but said she did 't know anyone that would have done this. Ulrich got out of the chair and walked out of the room, knowing she was lying right to his face. "What have I've done?" Yumi asked herself.

The next week or so, Yumi staid in the hospital only letting her parents see her. On her last day at the hospital, a policeman came to ask Yumi some questions.

"What did he do to you" was the first question?

"What did who do to me?" Yumi asked.

"Young miss; you were beaten, and then raped." The policeman said.

"I was what?" Yumi replied playing dumb.

"Do you want to answer these questions?"

"No!" Yumi said turning her head.

"Maybe we should do this another day." supposed the policeman.

"Assume we should, never asked these questioned to me again." Yumi said tiers successively running down her faces.

"Oh, I'm sorry to make you upset young lady, but we want this man behind bars". The policeman explained.

Yumi knew she was faking these tiers of hurt, but she never wanted this man to be found, EVER!

"Leave now!" Amy screamed in a high voice, and fake tiers falling into her mouth.

This startled the man, so he got up and left, but not with out leaving a note saying he'll be back, in 5 days to talk about it.

Coming out of the hospital with a sleigh over her right arm, and burses that stared to go away Yumi got into her parents car. "Yumi dear, you could go to school if you wish for the rest of the day or come home." Yumi's mom suggested. Yumi choose to go to school so her mom dropped her off, and would pick her up after. "Yumi!" Aelita yelled running to give her a huge, Yumi flinch from the burses pain. "I misted you to Aelita" Yumi said pulling away. Aelitas eyes were tired looking from crying the whole time Yumi was in the hospital. "Yumi, nice to have you back"! Odd said smiling his prize winning smile. "Great to be back"! Yumi replied also smiling, now that it didn't hurt. "Yumi, you're looking better then ever". Jeremie said. "Well I don't think that's a complement" Yumi said laughing.

Ulrich surprised her bye walking up to her and kissing her on the check. "Don't you ever do that again" Ulrich commands her. "I misted you to Ulrich". Yumi said kissing Ulrich deeply on the mouth. Ulrich turn red, but then he wrapped his arms around Yumi's neck and kissed her back. "Uh, huh" A tail black haired boy said from behind Yumi. Yumi pulled apart from Ulrich, when Ulrich whished for more. "William". Yumi said starting to shack. "Could I talk to you for a minute, alone"? He asked. "Yes William". Yumi started to fell helpless. William walked Yumi behind a tree, so no one could see them. William lifted his hand and smacked Yumi's face, making her fall to the dirty ground. "You, have better not have told anyone anything" He whispered into Yumi's ear as she stood back up. "I didn't". Yumi said starting to cry for real. William took both his thumb and wiped Yumi's tiers. Grabbing her chin and lifting her face up, so he could see her eyes. He kissed her passionately, and then pushed her up to the tree. "Remember if you tell anyone Ulrich will not love you, after he finds out what you did with his baby". William said then he was gone. Yumi slowly walked back to the group of friends. "Yumi what was that about"? Ulrich asked whipping her tiers more gentler then William had done. His fingers where warm and caring when Williams were cold and filled with hatred. "Nothing". Yumi replied and walked away. "Should I go after her"? Ulrich asked his friends. "Ya, run, and run fast". Odd said. Ulrich caught up to the crying, in pain Yumi. Ulrich hugged her from behind and asked her to go to his room to talk. She walked to his room then she broke down and cried. "Ulrich, I'm sorry" Yumi whined. "Sorry about what"? Ulrich asked, why'll helping Yumi from the floor to the bed. "About everything".

"It was William who did this to you wasn't it"? Ulrich questioned. Yumi did not want Ulrich to no so she started playing dumb.

"William, William what"

"Don't play dumb, it was him and you're not wanting people to no because he has something on you. Doesn't he"? Ulrich asked.

"No he has something on both of us, if you could call it that".


	4. WHAT THE HECK

**I got another chapter, and I tried to go over it and fixes the syntax. Please tell me if you like or diss like it. **

"Something on both of us". Ulrich said, the words hunting him. _What could he have on me_? When Ulrich was thinking Yumi was having a little fun, or rather William was having fun with Yumi.

Yumi moaned, not with happiness but with discus. William licked up and down her neck. Knowing that they were still in the schools boring houses, William did not want to making Yumi give all that she was wroth. Although he's done it on mean occasion. Starting to kiss Yumi on the lips, he head a noise coming from the hall way. Getting up off his bed, witch Amy was also laying on. He opened the door just enough to see what was going on. Jeremie and Aelita were up against the wall kissing, this made William feel sick. _To think the nerd and a hottie together_. William once like Aelita, but he was over her now. Now William loves Yumi, _sad thing is she hung out with the weirdo group_. He hated everyone in that group, well all expected Yumi. Her now lengthy black hair always blew in the wind. Her blue eye sparkled in the sun shine. And the thing he loved the most is he caught her having an abortion! Let me explain.

**William thinking**

One day William was checking up on his mom. She just had a breast reduction, making the stress on her back do down. Anyway he's saw Yumi sitting in the emergency room, waiting to see the doctor. He was walking up to Yumi to ask what she was going in for, when her doctor Mr. Regular walk in front of him and told her that he was ready to get her abortion taken care of. William's eyes get bigger. "Yumi's pregnant"! William yelled inside his head! "Holy hell"! William screamed over and over again. Watching Yumi lay down on a hospital bed, and then being pushed into the operation room. William started to get it now;

Yumi didn't want anyone to no she was pregnant. "But with who's baby"? William asked himself. "Ulrich"! William found himself blaring. Everyone in the waiting room looked at William. "Uh, Ulrich just died and he was my brother". William lied. "Oooooow". the whole room sounded off. William forced some tiers, and started to walk to his mom's room. Well, tell a little three year old girl grabbed at the bottom of his pants. "Here's a flower for your brother's grave". she said with a smile. "Oh thanks, little girl". William said taking the flower and walking to his mom's room. On the way up William started to fell something. "Is this gilt"/ William asked himself. "Oh no, this is a Rose and I'm allergic to them". William whined and throw the rose in the nearest garbage-can. Reaching his mom's room, he was not surprise to see she was asleep, so he decided to go see what room Yumi would be in. "Uh excuse me". William asked in his most polite voice. "Could you tell me what room Yumi Ishiyama is staying in after her surgery"? "Why yes, Miss Ishiyama will be staying in room 208". Was the secretary answer. "And, when should Yumi be done"? William asked. "Well let's see, she went in at 3:00 PM and it is now 3:26 PM so she should be out maybe at 4:00 PM". The secretary said, and then went back to typing on her computer. William walked away, stopped at his mom's room to see if she was still asleep, and sure enough she was. William started walking to Yumi's room. It was a good size room. This did not surprise William seeing Yumi's family had a lot of money. After her father got into oil finding, and found 20,000 gallons. Yumi happily got a good deal of it. "She must have paid for the abortion herself". William expected. After waiting for seemed like an entirety Yumi's doctor came into the room, and there were a couple of nurses pushing Yumi in on a bed with wheels. Nether the doctor or nurses asked William if he was family, but said she should be awake in about an hour or so. William did not have time to wait for Yumi to wake up on her own so, after the doctor and nurses walked out of the room, William strolled over to her. Shacking here shoulder tell here eyes slowly opened. "Welcome mommy". William said with an evil grin on his faces.

"Oh wait you killed your poor baby, sorry".

Fluttering her eyes Yumi said "what"? "You were going to be a mommy, but had a simple operation". Yumi staring to get her energy back, and sat up. "How did you know"? Amy questioned. "Oh, a little bird told me". William replied with a hideous smile across his face. "You can't tell anyone William". Yumi begged. "But what if it slips out"? William countered. "I'll do anything if you promise you want slip to anyone". Yumi pleaded. "Anything"? William asked, making sure he had correct. Yumi conformed "Anything". William told Yumi to give him time to think it over, and he would call her after he knew what he wanted. Two days later Yumi reserved a phone call from William.

"Hello"? Yumi asked when she answered the phone.

"Hello, Yumi I know what I want".

"Is this William"?

"No it's your baby". William said amused

"Shhhhhhhh, fine what do you want"?

"One word" William said.

"And the word is…". Yumi asked.

"I'm getting their".

"Okay"! Yumi replied impatiently.

"You".

"WHAT, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT"? Yumi screamed into the phone.

"I mean what the word is". William explained calmly.

"You mean you want me to sleep with you"? Amy asked trying to make sure she heard right.

"Yes, you said anything".

"**NO WAY**"! Yumi yelled.

"Fine I know people, and they know people that know people who work for the newspaper, and it will get around FAST"!

"YOU CAN'T" Yumi screamed!

"Oh, I can and will if you don't give yourself up to me"! William said, now starting to yell.

"Oh I swear, GOD DA…" Amy was cut off.

"Uh uh uh… I don't think your going to say a bad word, now are you" William asked.

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTE.."! Yumi was cut off.

"Yumi are you alright"? Her mom asked for down stairs.

"Yes". Yumi got back to her phone call with the devil himself.

"GRRRRRRRR Fine when, where, and how long is this game going last"? Yumi screamed as she throw one of her black pillows into the wall.

"Tonight, my room at school and as many days I want'.

"Fine but this is going to be a long walk for me, seeing you live in one of the boarding rooms and I live at home"! Yumi machined and she huge up.

**God way is he doing this, I thought William was nice but now he's just a god Fricke hell born loser?** Yumi held herself as she walk though the night to her school.

10 minutes later Yumi snuck up to William's dorm room. He was at is computer looking at one, nasty web sit. "William?" Yumi whispered. "Come in, I was just getting off the computer for the night". Yumi steeped into William's room and shut to door, making sure to lock it. "Sit down here". William commanded as he patted his bed. Yumi slowly did as she was told. "Ready for I fun filled evening"? William touch her shoulder. Yumi turned her head and acted like she was going to though-up. "What ever". Yumi said. Yumi and William crawled under the blanket. A fun filled night of kissing and licking for William. And a night in Hell with fire rain for Yumi.

**Review please :D**

**P.S. This story was at first to be a CL story then I changed it to my own story. So I couldn't stick it on with out changing the names back. I hope you will still like how it is written. **

**-pinkknt**


	5. It cant be true, but yes it is :

**Here's a chapter, for you that are still confused just a bit you should get what's happening after this chapter. If your totally lost then just ask me. I'm pretty dang sure know one will be lost after this chapter though. **

Shutting the boarding room door, William gets back to his affectionate job. Grabbing Yumi's hair and forcing himself at her, they get back to business.

Yumi's lifeless body lay on the bed with exhaustion. William noticed Yumi's exhaust so he called the fun night off and let Yumi leave to go home. "Remember you, and Ulrich will never be, if you tell anyone of are fun filled times". William warned Yumi as she got on her shirt on and walked out of Williams's room.

Yumi slowly walked out of, Williams room. "Hey why was Yumi in William's bed room at this time"? Aelita asked Jeremie as she looked at her watch, witch read 9:45. "Well I don't know, but Ulrich is sure going to hear about it". Jeremie said taking out his cell-phone.

"Hello"? Ulrich answered his phone?

"Ulrich this is Jeremie and you're not going to believe this".

"What"?

"Yumi just walked out of William's room". Jeremie shouted

"I'm coming down". Ulrich ran out of his bedroom door, leaving Odd lessening to another new CD.

Ulrich ran down the hall to Williams's room, Jeremie and Aelita were waiting for him.

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita walked to Williams's door, knocked on it and waited for William to open the door.

**William**

I heard I knock on my door, right after doing the nasty with Yumi. A was not yet dress so I yelled for them to wait. But there was know waiting. Ulrich and his two loser friends, Jeremie and Aelita. Walked in on me. "What the hell man"? Ulrich yelled running toward me and throwing a punch. I being so smooth just stepped out of the way, making him miss.

"What the… I'm getting dress"! William Yelled. Ulrich looked down and sure enough William was in the nude. Ulrich glared at William, Jeremie chuckled, and Aelita's eyes got gigantic from what William had waste down! "What the hell was Yumi doing in here with you"? Ulrich asked. "What Yumi does is her own

B. I .ESSNESS'. William said throwing on some boxes. Then a white T. "William I forgot my purse, after making out" Yumi said walking right into William's room.

Flash back of Yumi's:

I slipped on my short- black-veil skirt. I then slipped on my black as night halter top. My black-lased shoe. And walked out the door. I was half way to the schools gate, and then I remember my purse. With out a thought I ran back to Williams's room, I ran because you never know he could take my credit cards. I walked into Williams's room with out thinking and told him I forgot my purse after we made out.

End flash back

"Crap"! Yumi yelled inside her head. Ulrich ran out of Williams's room and to his own, Yumi followed. When Ulrich got to his room he slammed his door, and locked it. Yumi ran up to Ulrich's door and knocked on it. "Ulrich open up; just let me talk to you". Yumi yelled in a horse voice.

"Get out of here you slut"! Ulrich yelled back.

Odd saw Ulrich saying something to the door. How nuts, Odd thought.

"Ulrich, please let me talk to you"!

Ulrich open the door and said in a stern voice "No", then slammed the door in Yumi's face.

Oh he's talking to Yumi, must be fitting again, Odd said to himself.

"Ulrich I was pregnant"! Yumi said not even thing. Yumi waited for the door to open, and it did, with in seconds. Yumi walked into Ulrich's room, and he shut the door. "What do you mean, were" Ulrich questioned?

Hello right here, don't start making out please, Odd was astonished that they haven't told him to get out yet.

"I was pregnant and I had an abortion. William found out and that's why I had to sleep with him, so he would not tell".

"Sleep with him you mean you went further then just kissing, gross, and with William". Ulrich hoped this was all a sick dream.

"Whose baby was it"? Ulrich asked holding in the tiers, god if not me then who?

"I'm so sorry Ulrich".

"Whose baby was it"? Ulrich repeated.

"Y-yours".

"What, how the hell could it have been mine, I've never slept with you"? Ulrich yelled standing up! Believe me I wish I have gotten that far with you my love, Ulrich thought and blushed.

"Well technically you didn't sleep with me, but I've slept with you."

"What are you talking about"? Ulrich was so mad and confused.

"You know when you were totally bummed when you got fired from that part time radio satiation job"? Yumi questioned.

"Ya, but what's that got to do with anything"? Ulrich head hurt from all this commotion.

"You asked this older guy from off the street to buy you some beer".

"Okay".

"Well you drunk so much and you could not drive home so I drove you home".

"Yah I know you were there when I need you the most, oh and man I had one nasty hang over". Ulrich said sitting next to Yumi and picking up her hand.

Eeeew drop her hand, Odd was now thinking that this was like an old time soap opra with no words.

"Well that's the point, you needed me to get you home and I need you in my bed". Yumi felt so ashamed

"What are you trying to say?"

"God, I'm trying to say I slept with you when you were drunk"! Yumi yelled pulling her hand from Ulrich and walking away from him.

Ulrich's heart hurt, tiers rolled from his eyes.

"Get out"!

"Ulrich I'm sorry I'm only 17". Yumi took a step to Ulrich and tried to cuddle him. Ulrich pulled away.

"I said, get out"! Ulrich screamed at Yumi, making her shed tiers from her blue eyes.

Yumi walked to the door. "It was a baby girl Ulrich, are baby girl, I'm so sorry". Yumi walked out of Ulrich's room.

Bum, bum, bum, a cliff hanger what will happen next week on the Ulrich and Yumi love show. Odd laughed out loud and Ulrich looked at him. Odd saw tiers on Ulrich face, and shirt.

Odd took off his head phones, music came blaring out.

"What's wrong Ulrich"? Odd was now wounding what this fit had been about.

Ulrich laid down on his bed and cryed himself to sleep, never answering Odd question.

**So what cha think?**


	6. love oR DEATH

**I'm proud to give you chapter 6 of Day of are teens. The name will be change in 2 days to "Baby mystery". Giving most people that have been reading this story enough time to get to this chapter. R&R PLZ**

"Ulrich man what happened"? Jeremie asked the next morning. "Go away"! Ulrich yelled. "Hello, what happened"? Jeremie asked not going to give up tell Ulrich told everything. Ulrich got up off the old bench he was sitting on and walk to his first class, leaving Jeremie to wonder what had happened.

Well tell Aelita asked Yumi what had happened.

"Oh Yumi what happened"? Aelita asked hugging her friend close.

Yumi started to cry, "He hates me".

"He doesn't hate you he never could hate you, Yumi". Aelita said squeezing

Yumi even tighter.

"Yes he does, he kicked me out of his room after I told him that I had an...". Yumi cut short knowing that her friend doesn't know yet.

"After you told him what Yumi"? Aelita asked stepping away, as to give Yumi room to breath. Then having no control hugged her crying friend once more.

"I had an abortion". Yumi whispered.

"What"?

Yumi whispered the deep and ugly secret in Aelita's ear.

"YOU WHAT"! Aelita screamed. At first Aelita wouldn't have know what an abortion was, but she learn in health class.

Yumi pulled away from Aelita's friendly hug and started to run to the one place she felt was like home,Ulrich's room.

Oh of Crouse Ulrich's not here, class has started. Yumi said inside her head, after finding out the door was locked. "No wait, Ulrich gave me a spare key." Yumi said out loud remembering the day he gave her his bedroom key. She pulled it out of her purse and walked into Ulrich's room.

Yumi walk loving to Ulrich's bed. She laid down, just felling him all over her. Smelling his sweat smell all over his pillow she laid down on it and fell to sleep, after all she didn't have much sleep after what had happened yesterday.

Walking into my room, I saw Yumi lying on my bed. Wait wait back up, "Yumi what the hell are you doing in here"? Ulrich yelled as he slammed the door. Yumi didn't answer. And that's when it hit him, "I could sleep with her and show her what it fells like to be used and not know it. Know that would not be my stile". Ulrich said out loud waking Yumi.

"Uh, Ulrich"? Yumi said.

"What are you doing in my room"? Ulrich bellowed!

"Ulrich I came to say I'm so, so, so, sorry".

"Get out"!

"Ulrich please hear me out"

"No but I will help you out, of my room". Ulrich screamed.

"Ulrich please, please listens to me". Yumi yelled as Ulrich was throwing Yumi out of his room.

"There's nothing to say, expected you sleep with me and I didn't know". Ulrich felt so used.

Ulrich pushed Yumi out of his room and locked the door, Yumi was up against the wall crying tell William came along.

"Yumi It's time, come on cowgirl lets ride". William said as he started to yell yeehaw! "I'm done Ulrich knows and god what's the point"? Yumi cried out. "The point is I'm the only one that's love you, and can give you what you want".

_What I want is Ulrich, _Yumithought.

"Please"? William asked giving Yumi the puppy eyes.

"Hell no, I'm not sleeping with you"! Yumi was about to smack William.

"Yah but if you don't, I'll have to get ride of the competition". William laughed.

"What"?

"I'll slaughter your beloved Ulrich"!

"God William get out of my life"! Yumi yelled as she tried to throw a punch.

William got out of the way and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pistol.

"Do it, or I'll kill you right hear".

Yumi stop and in her mind prayed for Ulrich.

_I'm sorry I got you into this, I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. Please help. Open your door, Ulrich for hell sake please. _

Tiers fell down Yumi checks.

_Is this the last time I'll cry? _

Yumi didn't know.

**So did you guys like or dislike it? **


	7. Gun point

**Order up, chapter 7. R&R.**

"What the"? Ulrich yelled opening his door seeing Yumi's lip locking with William. William dipped his tongue though Yumi's dry mouth, just to tick Ulrich off. And that it did. Ulrich flung at William, till Yumi stepped in front of him.

"Leave my boyfriend alone"! Yumi forced out.

Ulrich stopped died in his tracks. "What, but he's not your boyfriend".

"Ya he is, were have you been"? This hurt so much to tell Ulrich that William was her boyfriend.

"Oh my god, you were just trying to love me up and then you're out kissing this pervert"!

"This so called "pervert" is my boyfriend so leave us alone". Yumi yelled kissing William till Ulrich walked away, Yumi could swear Ulrich had tiers filling his eyes.

"Smart move". William said thrusting the gun into Yumi's rips, but not pulling the trigger. Yumi wanted to cry out for Ulrich to come back, but she knew he would be died right in front of her eyes if she did that. William wasn't playing games anymore.

"She's what"? Jeremie and Odd both yelled !

"Dating William". Ulrich said after a couple of hours cooling done.

"Oh, man I feel for yah" odd said patting Ulrich on the back.

"Yah, this isn't right". Jeremie replied fell terrible for Ulrich.

"The thing is I thought I was never going to speck to her again let only love her, but then when I saw her lip locking with that pervert I was devastated".

"You need to talk to her". Odd said, and Jeremie agreed.

"Can you get Yumi down by the old factory, just don't tell her I'm there"? Ulrich pleaded.

"Yah, you do need to get thing figured out". Jeremie said.

"Yumi hay can you met me by the factory tonight like at six so we can talk, about my history homework"? Odd asked making up the worries excuse possible.

"Sorry but I have a data, maybe some other time". Yumi replied sadly.

"Oh man its do tomorrow, are you sure you can't get Ulrich to droop the data"? Odd asked.

"Oh, I'm not going out with Ulrich". Yumi said blushing.

"Then who are you going out with"? Odd asked playing stupid.

"Don't act stupid, Ulrich told you about William". Yumi was onto Odd.

"What about William"? Odd keep playing, and he was really good at the stupid act.

"He's my boyfriend"! This upset Yumi to say, but it was true. Even if it was forced.

"Oh crap are you kidding me"! Odd turn his side slightly sideways.

"No now leave me alone"!

"Please". Odd couldn't let down his best bud.

Yumi reach into her pocket and grabbed out her stunning-rare-sizzling-red raiser phone. She speed dialed Williams number and then put the phone up to her ear.

"Will babe could I take a rain check on tonight, Odd needs help on his homework"? Yumi asked in a little girls voice, as William answer his phone.

"Oh sorry but I got big plains tonight". William said mimicking Yumi voice.

"If I stop by your room, maybe I could change your mind". Yumi said.

"Ya baby that's what daddy's talking about". William said hanging up his 2nd class phone.

Yumi turned to Odd. "Okay if I can change his mind I'll stop by the factory". Yumi said walking away, to Williams's room. _This is going to kill me on the inside, _Yumi thought as she walked down the dimly lit hallway.

I heard a flirty knock on the door. I walk to it, and opened it to see Yumi. She was hot. With a short black mesh halter dress covering very little of her skin. A lovely French veil diamond stoned cover hat, with trimmed feathers on a black blocked frame. She held an elegant evening handbag designed in the 50s covered with individual seed pearls. Yumi's shoes were very sexy, with her highly sophisticated French navy and white patent leather platform sandals with a 4.5" high slimed heels and fashionable ankle strap!

"Hello Will" Yumi said life her dress up just a little bit.

"So you're her to change my mind, now are you"?

"Yep".

"Well then its 4 o'clock now, so when is the homework crap"?

"Six". Yumi replied steeping into William's room almost tripping on the new dress she HAD to buy for William pleasure.

"Okay then start trying". William said.

Yumi slowly walked to William. She slowly moved her hand down Williams's cheek, then his lips. Yumi grabbed his shirt and took it off. Slowly Yumi kissed his sizzling body. They laid on the bed for a make out session.

"School has begun". William said laughing at Yumi will for her friends.

"She trying to covens William to let her help me with homework". Odd told to Ulrich.

"Your homework, yah right". Ulrich replied.

"Well she thinks that's what she helping me on". Odd glared.

"Good, so when is she going to call you, well if she can?"

"I don't know, just be at the factory by 6:00, and if she not there then she cant come".

"Okay well it's almost 6 now, so I should be heading out". Ulrich said smiling at his trustworthy friend and walking to the memorable factory.

"So can I go, please willy"? Yumi asked kissing is check?

"Well…….NO".

"Oh please"?

"Why do you want to help your dumb friend anyways"?

"Because he's my friend, and he's not dumb he's just not very smart".

"Well".

"Oh please, think you'll need a big kiss if you say yes".

"Well okay, sugar plum".

Yumi almost puked at the words coming out of Williams's mouth.

William let Yumi go, and when she got out of his room she felt like she was going to be sick, from William nastiness.

"Ha Odd I'm going to stop by my house, to change". Yumi said as she called Odd's cell.

"Oh so your coming"?

"Yah I maybe a little later though".

"That's fine with my, I'll met you there bye".

"Bye".

Stopping at her house, Yumi was trying to fine another outfit. Yumi always did have lots of close, and she put them to good use. Yumi found an aqua wrapped, black colored shirt. She grabbed a pair of white Bedford's, and a pair of coal black colored high topped Sandal with Stiletto Heels. Yumi throw her hair up in a side pony tail. She grabbed her satin grape v-shaped purse, and stuck in some of her pink flowered Gerbera earrings. Running out the door to her sliver Viper.

_I love daddy's oil plant. _Yumi thought.

"Hello Odd were are you". Yumi yelled as she steep out of her car.

"Yumi".

"Ulrich"? Yumi said turning around to see the love of her life. "I'm not going to talk to you so don't weary, I'm her to help Odd with his homework".

"Odd homework, get real".

"Well I'm not talking to you".

Yumi said walking back to her parked car.

"Yumi wait, I'm sorry for getting down on you". Ulrich really was sorry, he did love Yumi all so much.

"It's not that, Ulrich you're in danger. William is going to kill you if he sees me talking to you". Yumi said starting to cry.

"I'll take him on".

"NO HE'S GOT A GUN, and he's threatening me to".

"Holy hell, I'm calling the copes". Ulrich grabbed his phone.

"No then they'll tell my parents and they'll asked what is gong on and then their going to find out about the baby".

"No, you need the police". Ulrich urged.

"Please don't". Yumi look so pathetic.

Ulrich had to think, _If I tell the cops I'll lose Yumi for ever, but if I don't tell I still could lose her. _Ulrich made a decision.

_I'm losing her, and if I do she not going o be mad at me._

"Fine but if you need me you know where my room is".

Yumi smiled and walked up to Ulrich, giving him a kiss on the check. Ulrich looked at Yumi, Yumi looked at Ulrich, and then they kissed. Falling to the ground finding them self lost in each others love. A hazes of colors seem to cover them from the word, tell Yumi heard someone say something.

"Get up"! William's voice yelled from behind Yumi and Ulrich, William held a gun.

**Hope you liked**.


	8. does curoisity really KILL the Rats

**Here's chapter 8, hope you enjoy :D **

"Will"? Yumi said.

"Get off my girlfriend, Ulrich NOW"! William yelled swing the pistol around.

_Your girlfriend, well if I had that gun I'd shoot you right now_, Ulrich said to himself.

Ulrich got of his beloved and stepped away.

"Get down"! William yelled!

"William don't shoot him". Yumi cried as William amid the gun.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't do what I asked". William shouted.

"I did do what you wanted".

"No you mist tonight, just to be with this loser"!

"I didn't know he was going to be here". Yumi screamed.

"Well to dang bad".

William was about to pull the trigger when Yumi jumped on his back. Ulrich ran to help her. William flung his gun and it landed right by the Yumi's car. Ulrich ran and grabbed it. William smack Yumi and she started to bleed. Red sticky blood drip on her clothes.

"STOP"! Ulrich yelled point the gun at Williams's heart. "Yumi come here". Ulrich commanded.

Yumi was going to run to his side, but William grabbed her foot. Yumi fell to the ground.

"Let go of her, or I'll shoot". Ulrich shouted.

William never listed to Ulrich before, and he wasn't going to start now.

"You don't have the balls". William toted Ulrich.

"Let her GO"!

Pulling out a pocket knife that he had in his jacket. William held it up to Yumi's neck.

"Shoot and she'll die"!

"Ulrich". Yumi shrieked.

"Yumi". Ulrich yelled back just wishing for her to lie in his arms again.

"Drop the gun, NOW"! William bellowed.

"No Ulrich don't". Yumi yelled.

"Do it"!

Ulrich didn't know what to do, lisson to a guy with a knife, or lisson to the girl of his dreams. Ulrich remember all the things Yumi had done to him. Sleeping with him, dating William, and most of all betraying his trusts. Ulrich slowly set the gun on the ground.

_She worth it. _

William eyeballed the gun, and Ulrich eyeballed the knife.

"Now let Yumi go". Ulrich demanded!

"I have a weapon and you don't, you can't tell me what to do"! William yelled back!

"Will your hurting me". Yumi yelled, reminding William that she was in his arms.

William turned Yumi around, making him and her face to face.

"Shut up, or else". William yelled at her.

As William was yelling at Yumi Ulrich quietly reached down and grabbed the gun.

Ulrich was going to shoot the gun right at Williams open heart but the gun had nothing in it.

_The hell with this. _

Ulrich ran over to William, William still wasn't paying any mind to Ulrich.

_Firkin dummy. _

Ulrich walked up behind William and kick him right in between the legs.

William dropped Yumi and fell to the ground, trying to get air.

"Who has know balls now"? Ulrich asked taking Yumi in his arms and holding her.

Yumi hugged Ulrich and then got out her cell phone to call the polices.

"This has gone on long enough". Yumi said to William.

"Why the change of heart"? Ulrich questioned.

"I almost lost you, ad that's worst then people knowing I was pregnant". Yumi smalled and put the phone up to her ear.

**There you have it hope you liked this chapter. Plz, plz, plz, plz, review :D **


	9. Love progresses

**This is a short chapter but I hope you like it just as much as any other. R&R please :D **

Two weeks later everyone knew about Yumi's secret and knew about William passion for Yumi. Yumi's parents were appalled of what their little girl had been doing, but they loved her just the same. Ulrich on the other hand loved Yumi even more. Yumi and Ulrich were now a fishily going out. All though Yumi still hasn't gotten over the whole "William and her" thing so she got special help from a therapist. Not a normally therapist, but a love therapist name Ulrich or he like to be called Mr. Stern in the sessions. Mr. Stern help's Yumi see that it's okay to have physical contact if you have the proper equipment. For clarification Mr. Stern said he is the proper equipment. Yumi laughed and kissed her boyfriend.

1 year later

"And do you Yumi take Ulrich, to love and to hold, tell death do us part"?

"I do". Yumi smiled as Ulrich lifted off her vial.

"You may kiss the bridge".

Ulrich moved in for a kiss and Yumi moved in faster. The kiss was almost as magical as the news that the newlyweds where going to share with there friends and family members.

**I wonder what will happen next ?**


	10. Love is forever

**Here it is the last chapter bum, bum, BUM. **

"Can we have your attention please"? The new Mrs. Stern asked as she tapped a wine glass with a shinning spoon.

"My husband and I have an announcement". Yumi smiled at her companion and then to her ordinance.

Yumi looked once again at Ulrich, and with her eyes asked him if now was the right time to tell everyone.

Ulrich shook his head up and down, as if he had heard in Yumi's mind the question.

"Get with the news, so we can get with the cake". Odd yelled impatience.

Everyone laughed.

"Yes Odd". Yumi said sarcastically.

"Okay as you all know, I was pregnant with a baby girl a year or so ago". Yumi dreaded talking about this, but it lead up to what was coming next.

Everyone in the ordinance shook there heads, responding to the question.

"Well this baby was something I didn't want in my life at all, so sadly I got ride of the baby. I didn't think I nor anyone else, could handle me being pregnant. But I think I change my mind".

Yumi stopped and pleaded with her eyes to Ulrich: don't make me say this, it's not the right time.

"Go on". Ulrich encouraged.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I know I'm still young but I'm out of school, I have a job, a house, and a very good income so me and Ulrich both decided to have a baby. And so…. I'm pregnant." Yumi sat down in her chair.

_Oh my mom and dad can't handle me being pregnant, Yumi just knew it. _

Mrs. and Mr. Ishiyama walked up to their daughter.

"Oh Yumi, you were right your not old enough. But if this is what you want were willing to help out any way possible". Mrs. Ishiyama hugged her daughter, when Mr. Ishiyama walked over to Ulrich.

"Ulrich, son you are a smart boy and for that I would have thought you wouldn't have though about having a baby so soon, but I respect you for telling us and not let us fined out be the media".

_That was right, Ulrich thought. Yumi's parents didn't fined out that there daughter had an abortion by her telling them, but more on the front cover of the next day paper. Man that was a long lecher for Yumi that morning. _

Ulrich stood up tall and shook Mr. Ishiyama hands. Mr. Ishiyama shook his head in approval and walked back to his wife. Ulrich did the same.

Yumi was standing by the cake. Waiting for Ulrich to help cut it. Ulrich stepped up by Yumi and took half of the knife, when Yumi took the other half. They both sliced the right side of the cake then move over three inches to the left, and cut there. They slide the piece of cake on a plate then cut it in half. Yumi picked up one side of the cake, Ulrich took the rest.

Ulrich smiled, Yumi smiled back. Then on the count of the crowed Ulrich and Yumi throw there half pieces in eat other face. The cake segment that Ulrich took mist Yumi by a mile. But the slice Yumi throw landed right on Ulrichs mouth. Ulrich put his hand up to his mouth to wipe off the vanilla cake, but Yumi stopped him and help him get it off by licking and kiss the cake away. Everyone got in line for cake. Jeremie and Aelita helped sever. Mrs. Ishiyama help pass out the plates and everyone one else help get ride of the cake.

Yumi ate double her fill, because she was starting to get hungry for both her and her unborn infant.

Ulrich didn't eat any because all he could think about there honeymoon.

Jeremie and his girlfriend Aelita ate the same piece then left, hugging there friends and promising to see them soon.

Odd was the last to leave and he took more then half his wait in cake.

"It's a souvenir". Odd said walking out of the church door.

"You be lucky if your so called souvenir last tell you get home". Yumi called and waved her friend goodbye.

The memory of William never left Yumi's heart. He was so terrible to her. Yumi could believe that he's wasn't found guilty for sexual harassing her. But he was found guilty for being under age to being looking at porno, and having guns in school. That only gave him 2 years in prison. Yumi and Ulrich where going to have to move before they let him out, so he can never fined them again.

_William sat in a prison cell for two years, planning to fined Yumi and kill her. Not with out having some fun first. _

The End

Well that's all. I hope you liked it. And if you did like it than keep an eye for the coming up sequel.

**William Returns: by pinkknt **

Summary of William returns: _This is an add on story to the plot of baby mystery( BM ), you may wont to read BM before you read this._ Yumi and Ulrich move to another city, when Williams let out of jail. They move with there one year old daughter Avril. Does William ever fined Yumi and her family? And if so what does William do?


End file.
